powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 3 Impostors
This is about Season 1, Episode 3 of Power Rangers Galactic City. Episode On the abandoned Galactic City in the Extinctiors ship, Kripton is being congratulated for recieving the Red Power Cell Morpher and bringing it to King Zorax and Queen Heart of Darkness. Kripton explains his new plan to get the other Power Cell Morphers by using the Red Power Cell Morpher to become an evil Red Ranger, ultimately using its powers to take over the earth! As Kripton leaves to prepare himself, Heart of Darkness goes over to a locked glass case, opening it with a master key, and grabs the Red Power Cell Morpher. "Now I will decieve the rangers and take them down once and for all! Mwahahahaha!" She says to herself. THEME SONG PLAYS The five remaining members of the spaceship land on earth at N.A.S.A's base. They decide to not tell the people at N.A.S.A. of the discovery of the gems. The teens are payed for their services and the teens in turn tell them that Carter had been killed by an unidentified Extra Terrestrial. The five teens go back to Damon and Emily's house and go into their treehouse. Zac decides to leave after the four talk about the gems. The group wonders why Zac has been so moody lately. They know he used to be really nice and friendly but recently he's been different. Damon suggests that they become a team of "rangers" that will help others. If they can get help from Jason's friend Cole, then the group can have technology that can help them. The team sees a distress signal come from their gems and go out into the town. Meanwhile, Zac is walking along the street and sees Carter as the red ranger appear. Zac runs up to him and hugs him. Zac then asks Carter if it's really him. Carter takes off the mask revealing to be him. Carter demorphes and the rangers come to where Zac and Carter are. They demorph upon seeing Carter and celebrate his return. They wonder, however, why he set off a distress signal and how he got the morpher back. As they return to the treehouse Zac feels his brother is acting different. In the treehouse, Zac tries to tell the others Carter is a fake. They get mad and throw Zac out of the treehouse. That night, Carter says he is going home and Emily, who wants to see if Zac is lying or not, follows him. She sees him make a wrong turn and watches as he is confronted by Kripton. Carter turns into Heart of Darkness and Kripton yells at her for taking the red gem away from him. Emily morphes into her ranger form and attempts to battle the two. She falls and is demorphed. The others get a distress signal and see that Zac was right. As the others try to stop Heart of Darkness but fail, Zac wonders where Carter has gone. While he looks for Carter, Kripton appears and tries to confuse Zac. However, Zac hears the others scream and follows the screams. As the rangers all are demorphed, Zac jumps in. He starts to battle Heart of Darkness. He kicks her and she drops the morpher which goes up into the air. Zac grabs it and morphes into the red ranger! He uses an energy blast on Heart of Darkness and being very weakened, Heart of Darkness flies away. Kripton and Heart of Darkness report to Zorax who is mad at both of them. But, he says he has his own trick up his sleave. Everyone goes back to the treehouse and toast to Zac who saved them. They thank him and say he should be the red ranger permenantly. Zac accepts and his heart is no longer darkened. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Galactic City